Thunder's Journey
by Mitsuko1
Summary: He just what it was going to be fun. Just him and his trainer. Things only went down hill when a crazy Pokemon joined the team, and made his life a living hell. And things only get worse when Team Rocket's added into the mix.


Title: Thunder's Journey

Fandom: Pokémon.

Rating: T for blood and stuff.

Pairings: None at the moment.

Summary: Thunder just what it was going to be fun. Just him and his trainer. Things only went down hill when a crazy Pokemon joined the team, and made his life a living hell. And things only get worse when Team Rocket's added into the mix.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Journey Begins

"Get back here, rat!" a voice called out. "It won't hurt, _that _much!"

The speaker belonged to a rather large bird. The Flying-type had brown feathers with lighter brown tips. A red beak and black eyes. It's prey was a tiny mouse like Pokémon. It had bright orange fur, two pointy ears that had black tips, two black stripes on its back, bright yellow circles on its face, black eyes with a hint of red in them, with a lightning bolt shaped tail, that had black at the end of it. Bright yellow lightning bolt markings covered it's fur, on its head, ears, paws, back, chest, stomach, and on its tail.

"No thanks!" the mouse called back. "I'd rather not become lunch today, thank you very much, Pecker!"

The Flying-type only laughed at that. "I'm sorry to tell you, child, but it's going to happen like it or not. It will. It's what you get for coming onto _my _territory!"

_All this for a berry, _he thought, as he pushed himself to go faster. _Was it really worth it? My older brother is sick and needs it to get better.. But to be _killed _over it? What will he say about that?_

"It's been fun, kid, but now, it's time to die!"

The bird drove down towards the mouse Pokémon, who let out a squeak of terror and leaped to the side, dodging the Flying-types Peck attack. The orange furred Electric-type shot an orange Thunderbolt attack back at him. The bird cried out, and flew out of the way.

"Not bad kid. Almost got me there. But you won't be so lucky again!"

Again the bird came down, and again the mouse jumped out of the way. Or, he would have, save for the fact that the Flying-type opened his wings and catch the Electric-type as he went back, knocking the smaller Pokémon back. The orange furred Pokémon hit the ground on his back hard. He winced in pain, as he slowly pushed himself to his paws.

He didn't even have time to react before he was hit with a Wing Attack, making him cry out in pain and be thrown back onto the grass once again.

The mouse groaned as he pushed himself back onto his paws. He saw the Fearow coming back at him again, and he squeaked in fear, and shot another Thunderbolt at the Flying-type, this one hitting him. The bird yelled in pain, dropping to the ground a moment later. The Electric-type slowly backed away, eyeing the fallen bird, waiting to see if he would get up or not.

Pecker slowly got back onto his feet. He was panting, and electricity sparked from his body. He glared at the mouse, his eyes narrowed.

"That's it," he growled, slowly handing towards the scared rodent. "You're _dead_!"

The electric mouse cried out, and quickly spun around and ran. Pecker flew after him and drove into him, hitting the smaller Pokémon in the back with Peck. The mouse cried out in pain, falling to the ground, sparks dancing from the round circles on his face.

The Fearow walked over and placed a talon on the smaller one's back, slowly running a claw down it, leaving a trail of blood in its awake.

"It's been fun. It _really _has. But now, it's time to say 'good-bye'."

Black spots danced at the edge of the Electric-type's version. One more attack, one more anything and he'd be a goner. He thought he heard a voice cry out, telling the Fearow to back off and leave him alone, before darkness took his version.

* * *

"Lily! Get up! It's your first day as a Pokémon Trainer!" a voice called.

The child groaned and rolled over, opening her ocean blue eyes. She had blonde hair and wore purple glasses. The ten year old sat up, and began to get dress. Once done, she wore a white T-shirt with blue jeans and white and black shoes. She grabbed her red back pack and ran out the door, after saying good bye to her mother.

_I almost forget! Today was the day I get my starter Pokémon, and begin my journey! I almost forgot all about it! Good thing Mom reminded me!_

Lily grinned happily as she headed for Professor Oak's lab. She couldn't wait to get her first Pokémon and start their long journey together!

"I wonder what Pokémon I'll get.. I hope it's cute, but strong!" she said, as she ran off.

* * *

The place, it was dark. Dark and eerie. Even when he opened his eyes, all around him was that blackness. He didn't like it. It made him feel trapped, and he didn't like that feeling.

_Where am I? _he thought. _What happened?_

The last thing he remembered was fighting with that Fearow, and a voice. A human's voice, and then darkness. And he had woken up to darkness. He wondered just what was going on, and where he was. What had happened to that Fearow that wanted to make lunch out of him?

**"Come on out!" **a voice called.

_W-what? Who's that?_

He felt himself being pulled by some force, and bright light sudden appeared, blinding him. He yelped and shut his black eyes against the blinding light.

**"Oh, Professor Oak wasn't kidding when he said you were going to be adorable! You look different then most Pikachu though.."**

"Huh?" the mouse asked, looking up. He saw a human girl standing there, looking down at him. She had blonde hair with blue eyes, and was dressed in a T-shirt, with blue jeans, and white and black shoes. She looked around ten years of age, and it suddenly hit him.

He had been given to this human as their starter Pokémon! It was just like the stories his mother told him about. Humans catch Pokémon and train them to fight. He wanted to go with a trainer, and now, here he was with one. His dream finally got to come true!

**"Let's see what the Pokedex says about you. Then I'll give you a name!" **the girl chuckled.

_A name? Well, I guess that would be okay._

The Electric-type watched as the girl got out a small red thing and it began speaking in a robotic voice. The blue bolb on it lit up every time it spoke.

_**"Pikachu, the mouse Pokémon of the Electric element. It lives in forests with others. It stores electricity in the pouches on its cheeks."**_

The human girl nodded at that, and put the Pokedex away. **"Alright, I know just what to name you!"**

"Oh? And what would that be?" the Pikachu asked, rolling his eyes at this. He hoped it wasn't going to be something stupid or anything like that.

**"I'll call you Thunder! I think that's a pretty good name for you! What do you think?" **she asked.

"Thunder huh? Well, I guess that'll do. It's better than Zap or Spark or something stupid like that. So, why not? Sure."

She took the little noise coming from him as a sign that he liked his new name. **"I'm glad you like it! I'm Lily by the way, you're new trainer. We'll be having lots of fun together! Just you wait and see!"**

"I'll keep your word on that," Thunder told her.

**"Now, I heard some Pokémon don't like staying in Poké Balls. Is that the same for you?" **Lily asked him.

"Do you mean that place I was in?" he questioned, shaking his head. "I'd rather not stay in that thing, thank you very much."

**"Alright then, you can just hang out of it then," **the ten year old told him. **"Come on, let's go!"**

Thunder nodded and followed after Lily, wondering what sort of things the two of them were going to see and do on their Pokémon journey together.


End file.
